Un béguin d'été fatal SasuSaku
by Charlotte Uchiha
Summary: Cette histoire est celle d'une femme aux cheveux roses qui essaya d'apprivoiser un brun ténébreux en lui dessinant un univers aussi sombre que ses yeux, s'efforçant de faire durer la nuit indéfiniment. Malheureusement, le jour finit par se lever emportant avec lui la magie crépusculaire et son amant mystérieux.
1. Chapitre 1: Une surprenante rencontre

**UNE SURPRENANTE RENCONTRE**

**[1]**

**L**e soleil entrait dans la minuscule pièce, ses rayons vagabondant sur le doux visage d'un garçon, obligeant ce dernier à sortir de ses rêveries. Ses yeux, encore à demi-clos frémissaient à l'idée de devoir s'ouvrir. Ses iris noires et impénétrables refoulaient le monde extérieur, ce dégoût envers la société les taraudaient depuis trop d'années. Un rapide aperçu de son appartement lui rappela sa solitude, l'habitation aussi déserte que son entourage obscurcissait son esprit jour après jour. Après avoir goûté aux plaisirs de la compagnie, aux réjouissances familiales et aux liens indéniables de l'amour, l'arrivé soudaine à une existence égoïste, rythmée par une lutte pour une survie dont personne ne s'inquiétait, l'épuisait psychiquement. Jour après jour le garçon dépérissait, s'enfermant dans une bulle noire et sans espoir d'avenir.

Les matinées ensoleillées l'empêchaient de se réjouir. Il détestait le soleil, l'été et tout ce qui découlait du beau temps en général. Nonchalamment il passa sa main dans sa chevelure de jais, démêlant quelques mèches rebelles et réfléchissant à sa journée. Le vague souvenir d'une discussion avec ce qui s'apparentait à un ami lui revint. La veille, dans un petit bar miteux et à la limite de la bienséance, il avait rejoint Naruto Uzumaki, un garçon du même âge que lui. Par son physique il se distinguait du brun, le blond couleur paille de ses cheveux relevant son teint légèrement halé lui donnait un air angélique et innocent. L'air satisfait et heureux collé sur son visage contrastait violemment avec le visage fermé du brun. Toujours souriant et à l'affut de la moindre occasion pour rire, Naruto représentait la joie de vivre en personne. Il était surprenant de constater que le taciturne Sasuke n'avait pour unique fréquentation que ce garçon, manifestement très, voire trop opposé à son caractère. Il se remémora la fraicheur exquise de sa bière artisanale, commandé à un barman barbu et tatoué de la tête aux pieds. Alors qu'il se délectait du jus d'houblon légèrement alcoolisé, son ami, apparemment impatient et excité lui fit une demande incongrue.

« Tu te souviens de mon super pote Kiba ? Tu sais celui dont je te parle tout le temps ?

\- Pas le moindre du monde, désolé.

\- Mais si ! S'était écrié le garçon. Celui avec qui je sors souvent à « _l'intime_ », le bar sur la péniche du fleuve.

\- Si tu crois que je dresse une liste de tes fréquentations te tu te trompes. J'arrête de t'écouter quand tu me parles de tes potes bourgeois. »

Le blond afficha une mine réjouie, le genre de mine satisfaite que seule une personne triomphante arbore.

« Tu fais genre mais tu sais très bien de qui je parle en fait. »

Le brun soupira, lassé de l'entêtement du garçon.

« Comment tu saurais qu'il fait partie de mes amis bourgeois en sinon. Il mima des guillemets avec ses mains pour accentuer le terme injurieux de Sasuke.

\- Plutôt simple à déduire, ça pullule dans ton entourage. » Lâcha le brun, agacé.

Naruto feint d'être offusqué, ce qui irrita encore plus son ami, déjà embarrassé par tout le bruit que le blond émettait avec ses jérémiades, et qui leur valait des regards oppressants de la part des autres clients du bar.

« Bon du coup, pourquoi tu me parles de ce gars ? Demanda-t-il, finalement intrigué.

\- Il organise une fête géante demain, je me disais que ça te ferait du bien de voir du monde.

\- Sans façon, merci quand même pour la proposition. »

Cette manière dédaigneuse qu'avait le brun de repousser les autres, plus particulièrement les liens affectifs taraudaient Naruto. Tous deux étaient orphelins et pourtant seul lui s'évertuait à se constituer un semblant de famille alors que l'autre s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans sa condition.

« Mais quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter d'être aussi con Sasuke ? Il se leva. Je n'attends pas de réponse de ta part, juste ta présence demain soir. »

Maintenant que le jour était levé, Sasuke encore enroulé et transpirant dans sa couette se devait de prendre une décision pour ce soir. Décidément il eût préféré ne jamais rencontrer ce garçon. Un vibrement retentit de sous le lit, une fois de plus il s'était perdu dans ses pensées trop longtemps, en oubliant son travail et ses obligations vis à vis de son patron. D'un bond, il se leva, prêt à subir sa journée, comme toutes les autres depuis la perte de sa famille entière.

**[2]**

**K**arin Uzumaki profitait de cette belle journée pour se pavaner dans le Nord de Konoha. Son esprit corrompu se délectait de ses balades régulières dans ce quartier jonché de vitrine hors de prix et de bons partis. D'habitude vêtue légèrement et misant tout sur ses courbes agréables elle se jetait aux bras de garçons de bonne famille mais depuis peu, ce jeu ne l'intéressait plus. Seul Sasuke Uchiha la captivait. On le disait mauvais comme la peste mais la jeune femme n'avait que faire des rumeurs colportées par des jaloux et des envieux pathétiques.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une passion aussi dévorante pour quelqu'un que pour le brun taciturne. Elle le vit pour la première fois à une soirée privée où seul les membres d'un club très élitiste pouvaient s'afficher. Le maître des lieux, un dénommé Orochimaru, un homme sophistiqué et élégant, admiré par Karin pour l'avoir sauvée de la misère de la rue, se tenait à droite du garçon.

Revoir cette image donnait des frissons à la jeune fille, tout son être tressaillait face à ce souvenir excitant. Elle se souvint de son ressenti au moment où elle croisa le regard fier de son employeur d'exhiber son nouveau protégé : le dernier représentant du prestigieux clan des Uchiha. Devant ce duo, la rousse se sentit insignifiante et inutile comme si leur prestance aspirait toute sa confiance en elle. L'un la terrifiait, l'autre l'intriguait. Autour du jeune garçon, une ombre obscure et mystérieuse planait, quelque chose de troublant le rendant inaccessible au commun des mortels. C'est ce jour-là qu'elle tomba follement éprise du garçon. L'aura noire et tourmentée de ce dernier appelait toutes les parties du corps de la rousse, elle en bavait littéralement, son corps ne vibrant plus qu'aux respirations de sa nouvelle convoitise.

Dans ce bar souterrain aux murs en velours pourpre, un spectacle attisait la sauvagerie du beau monde. Quatre jeunes femmes se déhanchaient sur une mélodie suave, s'évertuant à paraître désirables avec leurs tenues légères et leurs danses lubriques. Les spectateurs se délectaient de ces petites prestations quotidiennes offertes par la maison. Orochimaru savait recevoir, surtout à une époque où le gouvernement en place restreignait ce genre de frivolités. La plus élancée des quatre enleva délicatement le fin tissu qui couvrait sa poitrine et le laissa glisser lentement sur le sol. Une fois assurée que le textile trônait par terre, elle leva la tête arborant une moue innocente au visage, comme si on l'avait prise en flagrant délit. Cet air qu'elle se donnait semblait si vulgaire aux yeux onyx du brun qu'il en avait des hauts le cœur. Il préférait détourner le regard plutôt que de prendre part à une telle sauvagerie.

La tension sexuelle atteignait son paroxysme, tout comme les grammes d'alcool dans le sang des spectateurs, et la rousse jubilait. Cet endroit et ses clients la faisaient vibrer, elle adorait ce monde sombre et barbare. Il y a quelques années, la jeune fille vagabondait dans les rues, à la recherche de quelques pièces et d'un peu d'affection. Elle comprit vite que ses attributs féminins lui permettaient de gagner bien plus que les quelques centimes qu'on voulait bien lui offrir en sortant d'un commerce. Au début, elle travaillait à son compte, se faisait sa petite clientèle tranquillement, sans chercher à tapiner sur des trottoirs déjà occupés. Et puis un jour, une grosse limousine noire avec vitre teintée s'arrêta sous son nez et on l'obligea à entrer, ce fut le commencement de son adhésion à l'organisation la plus criminelle de Konoha. Certainement la plus pervertie aussi, son créateur, le propriétaire du bar souterrain, ne poursuivait qu'un but : faire basculer les mœurs, que le diable renaisse de ses cendres et règne sur le pays. Lucifer étant Orochimaru, car finalement, c'est lui qui aspirait au chao plus que l'être mystique vénéré.

Pour une raison inconnue, ce richissime patron d'Otto s'installa à Konoha quelques années après l'investiture au pouvoir de Sarutobi. Certains potins s'accordèrent à dire qu'il nourrissait l'espoir de dépénaliser l'inceste, la polygamie et l'eugénisme. A l'époque, Karin n'avait que faire de ces élucubrations. Pourtant elle aurait dû prêter plus attention à ce que les villageois racontaient car les plans d'Orochimaru semblaient bien plus noirs que supposé. Il se constitua une armée au fur et à mesure que les années passèrent. Au sommet de la hiérarchie, des hauts dirigeants politique, des directeurs de banque, des gérants de grandes entreprises prenaient place, au contraire tout en bas on retrouvait des petits dealeurs de drogues ou encore de pauvres étudiants fauchés. Tous se battaient pour obtenir les faveurs du maître et monter dans son estime.

La rouquine se souvint de tous les travaux qu'elle dut accomplir depuis son adhésion jusqu'à sa montée en grade. Maintenant, elle pouvait se pavaner tous les soirs au club, verre de vin à la main. Elle fut dans les premiers mois un amuse-bouche pour les clients, puis une danseuse, ensuite une serveuse jusqu'au jour où ses talents de fines manipulatrices furent repérés et mis à contribution.

L'alcool coulait tous les soirs à flot et la rousse s'abreuvait jusqu'à atteindre l'euphorie, le liquide âpre l'exaltait, elle appréciait tout particulièrement sa longue descente jusqu'à son estomac et s'amusait souvent à faire tourner son verre entre ses fins doigts telle une amatrice avertie. L'impatience d'être ivre se faisait toujours trop vite ressentir lorsque personne ne la distrayait. Elle allait entamer un énième verre lorsque l'objet de tous ses désirs apparut et s'assit à deux tabourets d'elle.

« Bonsoir, lâcha doucement la jeune femme, belle soirée, non ? »

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard, l'ignora délibérément et ordonna un whiskey au serveur.

**[3]**

**S**asuke termina sa journée de dur labeur vers dix-neuf heure. Il ne prit pas la peine de repasser chez lui pour bien s'apprêter, d'avance il savait que cette soirée l'ennuierait. Même dans ses pires cauchemars, il n'avait jamais imaginé pareille soirée d'été. A peine arrivé dans le grand parc, surnommé "l'espace vert de l'électro", il fut écœuré par la dégaine des invités. Tous ces étudiants représentaient l'archétype de ce qu'il déteste : des filles et fils à papa ayant grandis dans une bulle dorée, préservés de la violence du monde extérieur et de ses méandres. Comme par hasard, l'hôte avait réservé le parc servant régulièrement d'aire pour des festivals de musique électronique. Cette étendue d'herbes réputée pour ce genre d'évènements où garçons et filles s'entremêlent les pupilles dilatées et la mâchoire serrée contribuait à l'enrichissement de son meilleur ami, ce dernier vendant régulièrement de la drogue dans le coin, soi-disant pour « _mettre du beurre dans les épinards_ ».

Sasuke toisait leur hôte, un brun avec quelques centimètres de moins que lui, des traits semblables à ceux des chiens et des piercings à outrance. Il se maudissait pour avoir cédé aux caprices du blond, plus jamais on ne l'y prendrait. L'analyse du reste des convives l'alarma, leurs tenues toutes propres, identiques accordées à leurs mines béates le conforta dans son repli stratégique près du bar. Décidément, Sasuke haïssait cette période de l'année, plus propice que les autres aux débordements, aux touristes et aux soirées remplies de menteurs et de fourbes. L'air perdu, un verre dans la main droite, une cigarette dans l'autre, sa veste en cuir sur le dos et ses cheveux ébouriffés faisaient tâche dans le décor. Pourtant toutes les filles le regardaient, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un garçon des bas quartiers. En réalité, peu importe la tenue qu'il porterait, Sasuke Uchiha était un beau garçon, un très beau garçon.

« Naruto, arrête de te dandiner comme un abruti, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te regarde pas que je ne peux pas t'écouter. » Lâcha le brun, las.

Le blond s'évertuait à capter son attention depuis dix bonnes minutes en s'agitant et gesticulant dans tous les sens. Il devrait savoir pourtant depuis tout ce temps que son ami est imperturbable.

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu prennes cet air supérieur ? » S'exclama vigoureusement le garçon.

Sasuke se demandait de plus en plus comment leur relation fonctionnait, voire survivait. De toute évidence, Naruto était bien trop énergique pour lui. Avoir comme meilleur ami l'incarnation de la vivacité ne lui rendait pas tâche aisée tous les jours.

« Ce serait bien que tu essayes de faire connaissance avec mes amis. Si tu prenais un peu sur toi tu verrais qu'ils sont tous très gentils. »

Il souffla de désespérance dans un premier temps, fatigué que son ami cherche constamment à le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Pour ta gouverne, gentil n'est pas synonyme d'intéressant. »

Encore une parole cinglante qui eut pour réponse un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur. Non seulement, son air hautain agaçait son meilleur ami mais le blessait par la même occasion. Il en avait marre de l'isolement social que Sasuke s'infligeait. Pour éviter une énième dispute à propos de l'éternel insociabilité du brun, le blond s'éclipsa, espérant faire une romantique rencontre ce soir.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke se retrouvait seul. Cette journée s'achèverait comme toutes les autres, avec le ressenti d'être orphelin. Il ne supportait plus ce sentiment de solitude constant et pourtant était dans l'incapacité d'améliorer son état. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention au regard turquoise qu'il croisa, au contraire de son détenteur.

C'était une belle soirée d'été. Le soleil se couchant libérait une douce lumière orangée et rosée sur le gazon et les pâquerettes. Sakura portait une robe rouge assez moulante et à faire tomber. Ses cheveux roses remontés en un chignon, ses fins pieds emprisonnés dans des escarpins, elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fée.

Dansant félinement sous un Lila, s'esclaffant de bonheur, hurlant effrontément sa félicité à qui voulait l'entendre, on ne voyait qu'elle. Comment ne pas succomber au charme de cette reine suprême ? Quant à cette dernière, perchée sur ses talons aiguilles, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter un garçon bien solitaire au teint pâle et à la chevelure indomptée. Il avait beau être froid et hostile, personne ne pouvait contester son charme à couper le souffle, déstabilisant toutes ses rencontres. Impossible de lutter contre telle merveille de la génétique. C'est certainement ce qui attira la rose le premier soir de leur rencontre.

Elle ne le connaissait que de vue et l'admirait déjà, le dévorant du regard, cherchant son attention par tous les moyens. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'on l'avertisse que son cœur s'aventurait sur une pente vertigineuse et que sa chute le briserait en de nombreux morceaux. Cependant, ce jour-là, personne ne connaissait le psychopathe sommeillant en lui et mieux ne valait pas connaître ce meurtrier.

Il commençait déjà à se faire tard. Le ciel ensoleillé laissait place à la pénombre d'une nuit étoilée. Les quelques verres alcoolisés consommés par la rose traçaient dignement leur chemin, se diluant dans son sang, la rendant électrique et audacieuse. Son esprit s'embrasait, les flammes du désir la consumant, l'incitant à partir à l'assaut, sans aucune peur du rejet, vers ce garçon ténébreux.

Sasuke s'ennuyait, depuis plus de deux heures une blonde écervelée tentait de le draguer, manifestement la trivialité de la jeune femme ne choquait que lui puisque les autres jeunes à ses côtés la regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés, buvaient ses paroles et poussaient le vice jusqu'à rire avec elle.

« Je vais me dégourdir un peu les jambes, ne m'attendait surtout pas. » Prétexta le brun pour les abandonner.

La soirée ne désemplissait pas, au grand dam du brun, pire encore, ses participants de plus en plus ivres devenaient ingérables et grossiers. Jonchés au sol, des filles déversaient le contenu de leurs estomacs pendant que des garçons peu scrupuleux forçaient certaines à les raccompagner.

Près d'un grand chêne il trouva un refuge assez près pour observer ce remu ménage et assez loin pour ne pas être importuné. D'un geste mécanique il s'alluma une cigarette et à peine fut-il à la moitié qu'il sentit un regard sur lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et à l'air poupin le rejoindre. Il devina très vite à ses airs angéliques à quel genre elle appartenait. A celles qui voit l'été comme un entre-temps dédié à la découverte et la libération, encore une innocente couvée et choyée par des parents modèles.

Il l'appréhenda comme une rose délicate qui se devait d'éclore pour comprendre l'inaccessibilité de son utopie. Sasuke ne sut jamais pourquoi, bien qu'il suppose que son ennui mortel y était pour beaucoup, mais il lui accorda un regard qui se voulu bienveillant et qu'elle considéra invitation. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, bouleversant ses habitudes solitaires de corbeau indomptable ainsi que sa soirée. Sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent, leurs existences jusqu'ici banales et monotones prenaient un tournant sans retour possible.


	2. Chapter 2: Les souterrains de Konoha

**LES SOUTERRAINS DE KONOHA**

**[1]**

**L**e premier souvenir qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le regard turquoise et tourmenté de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Adossé nonchalamment à la rambarde de son balcon, une cigarette à demi-consumé au coin de la bouche et un bout de papier dans la main il se remémorait sa soirée de la veille. La nuit fut courte mais exceptionnellement reposante pour le garçon. Sujet à d'horribles cauchemars à chacune de ses chutes dans les bras de Morphée, il s'étonnait d'avoir pu dormir sans trouble.

Une légère brise chatouilla son cou, il fermi les yeux et se revit sous un arbre, passablement irrité de devoir attendre son meilleur ami, agacé d'être face à tant de fils et filles de bonnes familles jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme s'impose dans l'horizon et vienne timidement à sa rencontre.

« Sakura Haruno hein… Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle à peine perceptible. »

Délicatement, ses longs doigts parcouraient un morceau de feuille où à l'encre noir un numéro de téléphone se laissait deviner. Elle lui avait donné ce misérable bout de papier en le suppliant de l'inviter à boire un verre le lendemain. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière fois qu'une fille le draguerait, il s'accommodait en général très mal à ce genre de situation qu'il qualifiait de futile et sans intérêt. Cependant, il fallait reconnaitre que cette douce personne le sauva d'une fête vouée à l'échec et que pour cet exploit elle méritait une récompense. Il sourit à l'idée de la revoir, il lui trouvait quelque chose d'amusant.

Minutieusement, il rangea le document dans sa poche arrière de jean et s'empressa de quitter son appartement, un logis satisfaisant de quarante mètres carrés au sud du centre-ville de Konoha.

Il résidait depuis deux ans dans cet endroit trouvé par hasard sur une plateforme en ligne de location de biens entre particuliers. Son propriétaire, un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'année, lui expliqua fièrement que le quartier de la Lune rouge réussit à survivre aux nombreuses guerres qui rythmèrent l'évolution du pays du feu. Par conséquent toutes les infrastructures conservèrent leur architecture et Sasuke pouvait se vanter d'habiter dans l'un des plus vieux immeubles du quartier mais surtout celui où résida un dénommé Butsuma Senju.

Le brun taciturne reçut une éducation tellement médiocre en histoire qu'il la considérait comme inexistante. L'orphelinat subsistait grâce à de maigres subventions de l'Etat qui ne permettait pas d'assurer un enseignement digne aux enfants. Ainsi, lorsque le locateur évoqua orgueilleusement le nom du premier habitant de l'importante bâtisse – qui fut divisé en plusieurs logements depuis - Sasuke n'émit pas le moindre signe de surprise ou d'emportement puisque cette supposé célébrité de la ville ne lui disait rien. L'homme, aussi déçu que sidéré par l'absence de réaction du brun, se lança dans une longue explication de l'histoire, ou plutôt de la genèse de leur ville. Finalement, Sasuke ne retenu pas grand-chose de cette entrevue, excepté le fait que le loyer raisonnable bien qu'un peu élevé au vu de la taille de l'appartement lui permettrait d'économiser un peu d'argent tout en menant une vie simple dénuée de frustration.

En deux ans, il n'accumula que très peu de biens personnels au profit d'un agencement modeste mais fonctionnel. L'appartement se constituait d'une grande pièce à vivre, très lumineuse grâce à la l'importante baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon avec vue sur son quartier. L'architecture dépassée des immeubles ainsi que la verdure bien entretenue du quartier offraient un panorama très appréciable que le garçon adorait admirer en fumant une cigarette.

Pour le reste, un canapé en cuir noir face à une télévision de taille modeste se pavanaient sur un tapis dans les tons grisâtres, une cuisine américaine avec un bar vernis dans les mêmes couleurs s'enfonçait dans le parquet en chêne face à l'humble salon. La chambre du garçon se cachait derrière une porte près de l'entrée, un lit double ainsi qu'une salle de bain ouverte sur la pièce grâce à des verrières témoignaient de la simplicité du locataire.

Sasuke se pressait dans les rues de la ville, son patron lui confia deux jours plus tôt une importante mission. En cause, la réception d'une importante quantité de cocaïne acquise à bas prix en vertu d'un arrangement finement mené par Orochimaru, le cerveau de l'organisation malveillante. La migraine post-soirée prenait un malin plaisir à marteler le cerveau de Sasuke et il se serait bien passé de rejoindre dans les souterrains de la ville un dealer du pays voisin.

Judicieusement, la rencontre se déroulerait dans le souterrain B du Sud de Konoha, « tu remarqueras en arrivant une barrière interdisant l'accès à cette zone, passe outre, les autorités de la ville ne contrôlent jamais ce coin abandonné. Plusieurs chemins s'offriront à toi, reste bien sur tes gardes, bien que l'homme que tu dois trouver m'a juré allégeance, je me méfie comme la peste des étrangers. Le tunnel en face de toi mène aux égouts, celui à gauche est sans issu, par élimination c'est à droite que tu évolueras. Tu marcheras pendant un kilomètre dans un corridor sombre et humide, une statue devrait apparaitre à un moment, signe que tu es arrivé à destination mon petit » l'avait averti moralement son patron, un sourire narquois au visage.

Les sous-sols de Konoha se distinguaient par leur multiplicité et diversité, là où dans d'autres villes et villages les divers passages sous terre se reliaient pour ne former qu'un, la capitale du pays du feu privilégia une construction différente sur de nombreux plans. Sasuke soupçonnait cette astucieuse élaboration d'être une invention militaire pour tromper les forces ennemies ou pour cacher des réfugiés politiques. Néanmoins, les raisons de ces nombreuses parcelles en béton sous le sol n'étaient connues par aucun villageois et absentes dans la grande encyclopédie de la capitale. Sasuke le savait car il fit des recherches pour son organisation sur un moyen de transporter des marchandises d'un point à l'autre de la ville sans se faire repérer et que jamais il ne trouva une quelconque information sur les plans des souterrains ou leurs origines.

Ainsi, une multitude d'espaces aménagés ou non s'effleuraient dans les profondeurs de la terre sans jamais se toucher. Cette fantastique et inhabituelle construction permit à Orochimaru d'instaurer son règne dans les bas-fonds de la ville prospère, organisant autour de lui une ligue de débauchés aussi malintentionnée qu'avide de pouvoir. Bien que les excavations au Nord du centre de la capitale fussent fermées à la population pour des raisons de sécurité, celles du Sud, tout autant vétustes et amochées, ne bénéficiaient pas de la même surveillance et pouvaient facilement être explorées. C'est pourquoi, la population du Sud chérissait chacun de ses abîmes obscurs, le bar d'Orochimaru n'étant qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres puisque boutiques de contrebandes, maisons closes et populations de rongeurs s'y nichaient, à l'abri des regards curieux et surtout du gouvernement.

A peine eut-il passé la barrière prohibant l'entrée dans les catacombes B que la sonnerie stridente de son téléphone retentit, signalant sa présence à un quelconque ennemi et l'énervant pas la même occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux crétin ? Je bosse là, il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit d'éviter de m'appeler en journée. Débita le brun.

\- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais en vie mec. T'étais passé où hier ?

\- Tu draguais une blonde écervelée, je me suis éclipsé, je t'avais prévenu que ce genre de festivité me donne la gerbe plus qu'autre chose.

\- Ouais… Ok ok… On se retrouve ce soir sur la péniche ? Lâcha son meilleur ami, ignorant délibérément la mauvaise humeur du brun.

\- Même heure que d'habitude et même table. Pense à appeler tu sais qui, je ne devrais même pas avoir à te le dire mais bête et têtu comme tu es. Soupira-t-il. »

Sasuke raccrocha immédiatement afin de ne pas laisser le temps à son interlocuteur de protester, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si son ami avait réussi à ramener chez lui la fameuse blonde, il finirait par le savoir tôt ou tard et préféra se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Le long couloir en béton parsemé de végétations indésirables et pourritures diverses dans lequel évoluait lentement Sasuke empestait l'humidité et les cadavres en décomposition d'animaux sauvages. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été surpris que la carcasse qu'il croisa quelques mètres plus tôt soit celle d'un être humain. En effet, le lieu de rendez-vous que son maître fixa non sans hasard fut témoin de nombreuses manœuvres illégales engendrant bien souvent des accès de violence irrémédiables. Des excès de démence face auxquels il se retrouva souvent voire trop à son goût, mais c'étaient les risques du chemin qu'il choisit de prendre consciemment quelques années auparavant.

Sasuke ne rejoint pas l'organisation par passion du crime ou par adhésion aux idéaux de son créateur mais par nécessité. Ce groupe de malfrats s'imposa à lui à l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, libéré depuis une année de l'orphelinat dans lequel le gouvernement le plaça à la mort de tous les membres de son illustre famille. Il enchaînait des petits boulots qui lui permettaient à peine de vivre, Orochimaru lui offrit un avenir ne se limitant pas à sa simple survie. Etonnamment, les ambitions personnelles du garçon solitaire et rongé par la haine qu'il était se concordèrent avec celles de celui qu'on surnomme « _l'impitoyable serpent_ ».

La pénombre ne l'apeurait pas, encore moins le dealeur qu'il rencontrerait au bout de l'espèce de tunnel lugubre, rien ni personne ne le pouvait. Les moultes épreuves auxquelles il dut faire face ces dernières années rodèrent son caractère et lui révélèrent une nature intrépide dont il ne se douta jamais possesseur. Jamais il n'eut à tuer quelqu'un, cependant certaines de ses missions lui semblaient bien plus discutables sur le plan éthique qu'un meurtre de rage.

« Enfin, c'pas trop tôt gamin ! Rugit une voix lointaine, tapie dans l'ombre d'une statue aussi vieille que détérioré. »

L'immense sculpture de marbre l'impressionna davantage que le gigantesque truand appuyé dessus, la noblesse de la matière utilisée et la posture qu'il qualifierait d'aristocrate témoignait de l'importance du personnage représenté. Diverses écorchures et fentes sur le visage dues à la corrosion l'empêchaient de déterminer s'il n'avait jamais aperçu cet homme dans un livre néanmoins sur une petite plaque, légèrement rouillée, en grosses lettres s'exhibait le nom de l'individu : « Hashirama Senju ».

« Oh mais c'est que le garçon est rêveur. Ricana l'homme à la carrure colossale. Quand t'auras fini d'admirer ce fils de putain d'Hashirama on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses ? »

Sasuke tiqua, n'appréciant pas du tout le tom impétueux et supérieur dont usait sa rencontre il s'approcha dangereusement de lui et saisit fermement son cou de ses deux mains puissantes, appuyant assez pour que le prisonnier de l'étau sente l'accélération de son pouls et le manque certain d'air.

« Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les gens avec qui tu marchandes sombre crétin, sache qu'Orochimaru n'aurait que faire de ta mort anticipée, tu n'es certainement pas le seul dealer dans le coin. » Cracha âprement le brun, son visage aussi près que possible du rustre marchand.

Un sourire malicieux s'étira le long de la rosâtre bouche de l'homme, maintenant que les deux voyous ne se situaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, chacun détaillait les traits de l'autre. Sasuke retint les frissons d'ahurissement qui l'assaillirent face à la physionomie harmonieuse et presque enfantine de sa victime. Le contraste entre la taille monstrueuse presque ogresse de l'individu et son air juvénile surprit le brun qui en desserra inconsciemment sa prise et se retrouva en quelques secondes au sol, la face droite plongée dans la boue et les excréments d'animaux.

« Amusante cette médiocre leçon qu'apparemment tu n'appliques pas à ta personne, les Uchiha se sentent toujours au-dessus du commun des mortels, n'est-ce pas ? N'as-tu donc pas tiré d'enseignement du destin funèbre de ta famille petit impertinent ? » Susurra une personne apparemment cachée depuis le début de l'entrevue.

Une raillerie diabolique raisonna dans le sous-sol et son auteur se dévoila peu à peu, la position désavantageuse de Sasuke l'empêchait de le voir mais le rythme de ses pas laissait entendre la difficulté qu'il éprouvait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le brun n'essaya même pas de s'affranchir de l'emprise du colosse, redoutant que l'autre ait une arme ou pire encore qu'il se fasse écraser violemment le crâne par l'espèce de titan enfantin aux cheveux roux.

Bien que son tortionnaire eût l'air sot et grossier, le nouvel arrivant, certainement son partenaire parlait d'une manière assez intelligible et subtile pour que le brun en déduise un certain niveau d'instruction. La référence à sa famille le chiffonna, lui qui ne supportait pas qu'on le rabaisse, s'en prendre à ses défunts l'agaçait d'autant plus. Sans aucun doute, si le géant poil de carotte ne l'avait pas accompagné, Sasuke n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée du mystérieux insolent qui salissait la mémoire de ses aïeuls. Cependant, à la vue de sa piètre situation il préféra faire profil bas. La vie lui apprit à ses dépens que la couardise, bien que lamentable, est un efficace moyen de survie.

Soudaine, une pression froide et désagréable sur sa tempe gauche l'alarma que le plus intelligent des deux pointait une arme sur lui.

« Alors mon tendre Sasuke, on fait moins le malin maintenant ? Ton frère aussi avait pour habitude de jouer les fanfarons, certainement une sale habitude de ton abjecte et répugnante famille. Railla l'homme pour qui Sasuke ressentait de plus en plus de ressentiment.

\- Maître, qu'on fait de lui ? Aboya la brute rousse.

\- Bien que l'idée de laver le monde des Uchiha me remplisse de bonheur, Orochimaru ne me pardonnerait pas un tel acte. C'est qu'il tient beaucoup à son petit protégé l'imbécile, il ne comprendra jamais que les familles de sang noble sont celles à éradiquer en première. »

Sasuke bouillonnait et n'attendait qu'une chose : que ses oppresseurs le relâchent pour qu'il fasse connaissance de l'homme armé, mémorise son identité afin de lui faire vivre un enfer sans retour. Soudainement, des bruits de gyrophares répétitifs tonitruèrent dans l'espace réduit, inquiétant ses hôtes temporaires mais le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'en préoccuper plus longtemps qu'un brutal coup sur sa tempe le fit tomber immédiatement dans les pommes.

**[2]**

**L**a hauteur vertigineuse des murs l'entourant l'oppressait, la mélancolie des tapisseries aux couleurs sombres où roses rouges contrastaient la noirceur omniprésente lui semblait familière. Divers ornements dorés dont l'aspect et les formes se mêlaient parfaitement à l'odeur noble du patchouli imprégnant l'endroit inquiétant dans lequel Sasuke atterrit l'intimidait.

Une sensation désagréable possédait son corps : celle de n'être qu'une minuscule poussière face à la grandeur et la majesté du couloir. Nauséeux face à l'endroit démesurément haut par rapport à sa personne, il n'osait lever la tête de peur de découvrir l'absence de plafond. L'impression que les objets et meubles somptueux autour de lui s'animaient d'un mouvement absurde accentuait son tourment. Le malaise obsédant son esprit, l'obligeait à courir frénétiquement le long du corridor terrifiant. Ses genoux cogneux se relayaient fougueusement, risquant à chaque instant de se heurter violemment et de le faire tomber dans sa course insensée.

De douloureux tiraillement dans ses cuisses lui intimaient de ralentir la cadence mais la boule au ventre le suppliait de continuer voire d'accélérer car sinon quelque chose de monstrueux arriverait. Sa bouche n'émettait aucun son, bien qu'il eût apprécier crier et implorer secours, les fines lèvres restaient closes, hermétiques à une quelconque plainte.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il fuyait avec tant d'acharnement mais cela était une évidence : il devait quitter au plus vite cette maison sinon il y perdrait la vie.

Brutalement, un excès d'air rempli ses poumons et une pression lourde sur son torse l'aplati contre ce qui semblait être un matelas. Il prit quelques minutes à reprendre conscience, les tapisseries d'un autre temps et les murs vertigineux disparurent au profit d'un plafond d'un blanc immaculé.

« Mr Uchiha ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda une douce voix féminine à sa droite.

Il tourna lentement et difficilement la tête vers elle et souffla de soulagement, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Son meilleur ami se moquait de lui depuis plus d'une heure, ses yeux bleu azur brillant à cause des larmes perlant à leurs creux.

« Raconte-moi ça encore une fois steuplait. » Chouina le blond.

Le brun assis en face de lui le toisa du regard en signe de réponse négative, cette situation ne l'amusait pas du tout. Cette journée fut interminable, en plus d'être un vrai calvaire. Elle commença dès le réveil par une migraine insoutenable que même les dolipranes ne réussirent à dompter. Vers onze heure, il rencontra deux malfrats qui contrecarrèrent ses plans de la journée, dans un premier temps ils le firent échouer à sa mission -c'est-à-dire la réception de cocaïne- et dans un deuxième temps l'assommèrent ce qui lui valut un détour par l'hôpital public de Konoha où il cauchemarda jusque dix-neuf heure. Il s'empressait de voir Orochimaru pour obtenir des informations sur ces deux truands qui connaissaient mieux sa famille défunte que lui-même, ces derniers se permettant même de la mépriser, alors que Sasuke se trouvait dans l'incapacité de donner ne serait-ce que le nom d'un de ses cousins. Enfin, à cause de sa sieste forcée il loupa l'occasion de revoir la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait rencontré la veille et cela l'agaçait beaucoup.

Evidemment, il omit de raconter le détail le plus troublant de sa journée : cet horrible cauchemar qui le hantait depuis la mort de ses parents, Naruto ne devait pas à savoir que son meilleur ami possédait des faiblesses aussi lamentables.

« Bon, c'est pas la mort, Orochimaru te considère un peu comme son propre fils non ?

\- Pas vraiment… Il tenait beaucoup à ce deal je crois…Soupira Sasuke.

\- Arrête, il t'adore mec ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'il a proposé de t'adopter ?

\- C'était il y a trois ans, comment tu peux te rappeler de ça ? T'arrives même pas à te souvenir de ton propre anniversaire. Ironisa Sasuke, ce sujet le mettant de toute évidence mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai jamais compris pourquoi t'as refusé d'ailleurs, il est riche et carrément cool ce vieux serpent.

\- Je suis un Uchiha, voilà la raison. Puisque tu veux qu'on aborde les sujets tabous, tu as pensé à appeler tu sais qui ? » Lança Sasuke, une pointe de défi dans le regard.

Naruto poussa un grognement assez fort pour qu'un femme à la table voisine le toise du regard, outrée que le jeune homme ose un bruit si vulgaire. Le brun fronça les sourcils mécaniquement et fit comprendre à la trentenaire qu'il valait mieux qu'elle change de table si elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise près d'eux.

Les garçons buvaient un verre à l'Intime, le bar le plus huppé de Konoha, il se situait sur une péniche et offrait une vue imprenable sur le fleuve calme et scintillant des reflets de Lune. L'inconvénient de cet endroit, selon le taciturne, résidait dans sa fréquentation : majoritairement des gens du Nord de Konoha, le quartier riche dont il fit parti jusqu'à ses huit ans, bien qu'il n'en gardât aucun souvenir. Il éprouvait une haine presque maladive pour la classe aisée de sa ville.

« Ecoute je n'ai franchement pas envie de l'appeler et encore moins de discuter de ça avec toi. » Fini enfin par avouer l'accusé.

Cette réponse ne convainc pas son ami, nonchalamment il remplit les verres déjà vides finissant par la même occasion la bouteille de whiskey et en recommanda une autre dans la foulée.

« Naruto, je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, non ? S'indigna le brun.

\- Là n'est pas la question, t'as envie qu'on parle des cris que tu pousses quand tu dors toi ? » Provoqua le blond.

Le verre de Sasuke failli lui glisser des mains tant cette révélation le tétanisa de honte. Son meilleur ami savait déjà qu'il vivait des nuits tumultueuses, lui qui pensait que personne n'était au courant. Naruto rit d'une manière qui ne lui était pas habituelle et qui sembla trop amer aux yeux onyx du jeune homme.

« T'as raison, on ferait mieux de boire. Après tout, un silence vaut parfois mieux que de longs discours. » Répondit Sasuke judicieusement.

La soirée se prolongea dans la bonne humeur, l'alcool les aidant à évacuer le stress de leurs journées et quand Naruto eut enfin assez de grammes dans le sang il raconta à son meilleur ami comment il réussit à ramener dans son misérable une pièce dans le Sud de la ville la fameuse blonde écervelée de la veille.

« C'était incroyable ! Je te jure un coup comme j'en avais jamais connu, un corps de déesse mêlé à une expérience sexuelle sans égal. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'envisage de remettre le couvert avec une fille d'un soir.

\- Fais attention Don Juan, tu risques de te brûler les ailes encore, la dernière fois ça a clairement merdé. Plaisanta Sasuke.

\- La dernière fois j'avais seize ans mec, je suis un homme maintenant.

\- Un homme qui gagne tout juste ce qu'il faut pour payer son loyer ? »

Heureusement que la nantie assise à leur table voisine partit assez vite, elle n'aurait pas supporté la trivialité de leur conversation, un soupçon machiste et grossier. Naruto s'en voulait un peu d'avoir abordé le sujet des cauchemars, malgré tout une petite voix dans sa tête essayait de le convaincre que ce fut un cas de force majeure, le brun tentant de lui sortir les vers du nez sur une histoire qu'il savait pertinemment tabou.

Le lien qu'ils tissèrent à l'orphelinat s'avérait inestimable pour le blond, lui qui naquit sans parent ou famille ne connut jusqu'à ses huit ans que la solitude et le mépris des adultes et autres enfants. Pour une raison qui lui échappait encore maintenant, Naruto fut, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec le dernier des Uchiha, un être marginal et exclu des groupes. Bien souvent, on le désigna comme le sujet de moquerie principal et cette situation s'envenima lorsqu'il cessa de se battre contre les rumeurs le concernant, par dépit.

Cependant, le dernier jour de l'hiver, un petit garçon du même âge que lui débarqua tard dans la nuit, les bonnes sœurs de l'établissement s'activèrent à lui préparer un lit, par chance le seul étant libre se situait à côté du petit garçon que tout le monde maudissait : Naruto Uzumaki. Finalement, cette répulsion envers le blond fut une aubaine pour les deux garçons, comme si le destin voulait qu'ils se rencontrent à ce moment précis de leurs vies.

Son voisin de couchette ne lui adressa pas un regard pendant au moins trois mois, préférant vivre reclus dans son coin à lire ou lancer des pierres dans le lac, toujours une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Puis, lors d'une journée exceptionnelle, le brun vint à la rescousse du blond, apparemment mécontent qu'un groupe de garçons le maltraite dans les toilettes. Soudainement, tout changea, que ce soit le jugement que l'un portait sur l'autre ou leur relation.

Depuis ce mémorable événement, Naruto ne supportait pas d'être loin de son ami d'enfance ou de lui faire du tort alors que ce dernier illumina son existence. Il sourit nostalgiquement en regardant le brun, occupé à jouer avec les glaçons de son verre, se disant qu'ils en avaient sacrément fait du chemin depuis leurs huit ans.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté ta soirée d'hier ? T'es tombée amoureux d'un flamant rose si j'ai bien compris, c'est ça ? » Réussit à articuler le blond, hilare.

Le souvenir d'une discussion légère et bienveillante avec une parfaite inconnue lui revint en tête et Sasuke, légèrement ivre, failli sourire benoitement, heureusement une sorte de contrôle permanent de son esprit refoulait ce genre de petitesse.

« Disons qu'elle a été une sorte de refuge distracteur, rien de plus, rien de moins.

\- M'ouais. Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir avant de reprendre sur une voix faussement naïve. Et ça t'arrive souvent de péter les plombs car t'as loupé un rendez-vous avec une simple distraction Sasuke chéri ? »

Naruto jubilait, il avait marqué en plein dans le mille, il le savait. Ravi d'avoir cloué le bec de son meilleur ami taciturne, il commanda un mètre de shots qui eurent raison des deux acolytes. Ils firent la fermeture du bar, en bon samaritain ils poussèrent le vice jusqu'à aider le patron et les serveurs en rangeant tables et chaises.

Cet acte désintéressé et fort aimable leur octroya de la part du patron du bar, quelques verres de whiskey et de tequila, qu'ils burent à la suite jusqu'à ce que Naruto n'arrive plus à articuler une phrase et que leur généreux hôte, un dénommé Asuma, leur propose d'appeler un taxi pour qu'ils rentrent sain et sauf.

En rentrant chez lui, non sans des efforts considérables pour monter les six étages par les escaliers, Sasuke sentit le bout de papier chiffonné dans sa poche arrière de jean avec le numéro de la jeune fille de la veille écrit de manière bancale. De toute évidence cet excès d'alcool le rendit euphorique et il envoya un message à sa fraîche rencontre : « _Je suis désolé pour aujourd'hui, j'ai eu quelques problèmes persos, tu es libre dans la semaine ? Sasuke, le mec qui t'as raccompagné chez toi hier_. »


	3. Chapitre 3: L'ambitieuse Sakura

**L'AMBITIEUSE SAKURA**

**[1]**

**L**e bruit grinçant et métallique du tramway freinant sur ses rails ramena Sakura à la réalité. Dans peu de temps elle devrait se presser à entrer dans une petite cabine empestant la sueur et les diverses odeurs corporelles de ses voyageurs. L'homme à sa droite, à qui elle donnait la trentaine tout au plus, guettait furtivement l'arrivée du transport en commun, le fameux tramway B, le plus fréquenté et déploré de Konoha. Aux heures de pointe, les cabines autorisées à contenir trente-cinq voyageurs pouvaient en avoir soixante, recroquevillés les uns sur les autres, agonisant et se maudissant de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour éviter ce vaste chahut.

Le plus souvent Sakura évitait cet horaire qu'elle savait insupportable et bondé mais ce matin le manque de sommeil et la quantité outrancière d'alcool qu'elle avait consommait la veille en décidèrent autrement. Son camarade de classe Kiba avait organisé une soirée la veille dont elle avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre. « _Tramway B en direction de l'hôpital de Konoha, départ dans trois minutes _» énonça une voix robotique et stridente. Le trentenaire, grâce à son importante corpulence, se fraya sans mal un passage à travers la foule matinale et mécontente, la jeune fille s'évertua à le suivre, espérant être protégé par sa taille colossale.

La navette partit soudainement et comme à chaque départ certains passagers faillirent tomber à cause de l'impulsion de la machine s'élançant sur ses rails. Petit à petit, le bout du tunnel approcha et ils s'élevaient dans les airs, direction le ciel. La jeune fille solidement agrippée à une barre horizontale métallique se hâtait de revoir le jour, qu'elle quitta trop précipitamment à son goût ce matin.

La chaleur pesante consumait ses voyageurs, certains suffoquaient silencieusement, d'autre essuyaient honteusement les gouttes perlant sur leurs fronts graisseux et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage déroulant sous ses yeux. La hauteur lui offrait une vue différente sur sa ville natale. Les rues et immeubles se mêlaient avec grâce et chaque quartier se distinguaient par des couleurs différentes. Au loin, elle crut distinguer sa modeste demeure, le 16 rue des Jinchurikis, certainement la plus petite bâtisse de sa rue mais également la plus mignonne.

Monsieur et Madame Haruno l'achetèrent grâce à un prêt qui les endettèrent pendant trente ans mais qu'ils ne regrettèrent jamais car ils étaient trop fiers d'habiter dans le Nord de la ville. Quiconque grandit à Konoha savait que la nation bien que prospère se séparait nettement au niveau du centre-ville, en haut il y avait les riches et en bas le contraire. Cette règle connaissait quelques exceptions néanmoins la famille Haruno n'aurait pour rien au monde abandonné leur petit logis pour le triple en termes de superficie dans le Sud. D'ailleurs, la mère de Sakura, faisait partie des gens du coin se vantant de ne jamais franchir « _la frontière_ » comme ils aimaient appeler la ligne séparatrice invisible. Mme Haruno ne supportait pas la racaille, les malfrats et de tout ce qui pourrait écorcher sa réputation. Sakura l'apprit à ses dépens, sa mère possédait un orgueil tel que l'avis du voisinage l'importait plus que le bonheur de sa propre famille. Le destin lui donna raison puisque Mr et Mme Haruno se délectait de raconter à qui voulait bien l'entendre – ou non – les prouesses académiques de leur fille unique. Ils se félicitaient d'avoir donné naissance à un être aussi intelligent que beau. Jamais quiconque ne les contredit, il fallait avouer qu'elle brillait dans tous les domaines, que ce soit à l'école, au conservatoire, dans les nombreuses associations caritatives de la ville jusqu'à son quartier, tout le monde louait la noblesse et la sagesse d'esprit de la petite Haruno.

Le père Haruno dirigeait une pharmacie au coin de leur rue, elle ne rivaliserait jamais avec les grandes du centre-ville mais les personnes âgées aux alentours, trop fatiguées par la vie et épuisées mentalement à l'idée de faire trois kilomètres représentaient une bonne partie de la clientèle et permettaient à la petite entreprise de dégager des revenus modestes, en tout cas largement supérieur à celles du Sud.

Sakura savait que son père, un homme grand, costaud et à l'air sympathique se démenait depuis toujours pour leur assurer ce train de vie et refusa d'embaucher un employé, même lorsque les médecins l'alarmèrent sur son état de santé se dégradant de jour en jour, pour garantir une bonne éducation à son héritière.

Chaque matin, elle se réveillait avec la crainte de détruire tout ce qu'il sacrifia pour son bien-être, très jeune elle comprit que sa création freina les ambitions et l'idéal de vie de Kizashi Haruno. Sa mère, quant à elle, ressemblait à une femme ordinaire à condition qu'on ignore la couleur rose pâle de ses cheveux, une teinte que Sakura hérita dans son patrimoine génétique et que longtemps elle déplora. Mme Haruno assistait un notaire dans le quartier le plus huppé de la ville et pour un faible salaire s'évertuait à lui faciliter toutes les démarches administratives. Dans ses jours sombres, elle hurlait dans la maison qu'elle mérita bien mieux si seulement elle n'était pas tombée enceinte de Sakura, que cette dernière l'empêcha d'atteindre la grandeur à laquelle elle était soi-disant prédestinée. Bien évidemment, cela rentrait dans la catégorie des sujets que sa mère n'évoquait au grand jamais devant les voisins.

Le grincement strident du système de freinage sorti Sakura de ses pensées pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle faillit se coincer dans les portes coulissantes de son compartiment tant le monde s'affolait à cette heure-ci. Machinalement, elle rapprocha son sac à main de son corps et empoigna fermement la hanse, un réflexe qu'elle développa le jour où sa meilleure amie se fit voler son téléphone à l'arraché sous ses yeux. En pensant à cette dernière elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis la soirée de Kiba, leur ami commun.

A peine eut elle mit un pied à l'extérieur que la grandeur de l'hôpital la tétanisa d'admiration et d'appréhension. En classe élémentaire, un voyage dans la clinique des petits pauvres à Suna émerveilla la petite fille qu'elle était. Les médecins et équipes médicales se démenant pour sauver des vies la passionnèrent et dès son retour chez ses parents elle commença à rêver d'un avenir en blouse blanche.

D'une nature travailleuse et bornée, Sakura étudia sans relâche, au collège elle jalousa dans le plus grand des secrets un de ses nombreux camarades de classe : Shikamaru Nara. Ce garçon aux facultés intellectuelles supérieure à la moyenne se permettait l'effronterie de dormir en classe et réussissait pourtant ses examens haut la main. Alors que la jeune fille se devait d'étudier des heures interminables pour atteindre la note maximale, l'adolescent n'avait qu'à lire quelques notes, son cerveau exceptionnel se chargeant du reste. Cependant, elle n'abandonna jamais et réussit l'exploit de le devancer dans le classement des étudiants de deuxième cycle à Konoha, si bien qu'elle obtenu son baccalauréat mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury.

L'excellence académique de la jeune femme lui permit de postuler dans toutes les meilleures universités de la ville, tout naturellement son choix se porta sur l'école de médecine – qui plus est la meilleure du monde – qui l'accepta immédiatement et sans équivoque. Elle reçut une lettre moyennement lourde quelques jours après les résultats d'admission et fut surprise de découvrir en plus de son dossier administratif à compléter et renvoyer, une invitation à un discours prononcé par la célèbre chirurgienne Tsunade.

L'hôpital dans lequel son mentor prononcerait un discours elle ne le connaissait que trop bien puisque c'était le même qui accueillait l'association « _une famille pour tous_ », un organisme veillant à ce que tous les enfants et personnes âgés malades bénéficient d'un soutien moral et affectif. Depuis ses douze ans, elle se rendait deux à quatre fois par semaine là-bas pour soutenir ces personnes rongées par la solitude, un état que la jeune rose ne connaissait que trop bien.

Lorsqu'elle reçut son diplôme de fin de lycée, l'orgueil de sa mère s'alourdit encore un peu plus – en supposant que cela fut-il possible – elle se vanta comme à l'accoutumé d'avoir donné naissance à un génie. Aux yeux des autres, les réussites de Sakura coulaient de source, n'était-elle pas née pour briller ? Cette pression constante sur ses épaules l'affaissait chaque jour un peu plus que la veille. La force de caractère qu'on lui prétendait n'existait que pour satisfaire les désirs de sa mère et soulager sa conscience vis-à-vis de son père. Par moment, il lui arrivait de s'interroger sur sa place dans ce monde, servait-elle à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un ?

Son acharnement dévoué à sa famille ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction, il lui permettait uniquement de justifier sa place auprès d'eux, comme pour expier sa naissance elle se devait d'exécuter ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Jamais elle n'égalerait Shikamaru. L'héritier de la famille Nara, une lignée réputée pour conseiller politiquement les gouvernants depuis la création de Konoha, se limita à une université sans renom où il étudierait l'histoire dès la rentrée de septembre. Il était aussi intelligent que fainéant et n'hésita pas à se mettre en froid avec sa famille pour faire ce que bon lui semblait. Rien que pour ça, elle l'admirait.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lui demanda poliment une hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Je suis Sakura Haruno, future étudiante à l'école de médecine, j'ai reçu une lettre pour assister au discours de Tsunade. »

Elle tendit le document en question et observa le regard perplexe de la secrétaire. La dame s'attarda sur certaines lignes et relut plusieurs fois d'autres, l'air surprise que Sakura ait reçu la permission voire le privilège d'assister à la conférence. Finalement elle tamponna l'invitation et lui indiqua le chemin vers l'amphithéâtre.

Timidement, elle poussa la porte et fut ébahi par la quantité impressionnante de personnes venu écouter la chirurgienne : étudiants, journalistes et personnels médicaux prenaient place sur les petites chaises disposées équitablement à chaque rangée. Elle aperçut un endroit vide à l'étage le plus haut et s'empressa d'y prendre place avant que d'autres aient la même idée.

Des brouhahas incessants torturaient ses oreilles sensibles, elle ne comprenait pas cette excitation et encore moins la présence de tous les médias de la ville. La chaîne principale du câble se disputait une chaise au premier rang avec un chroniqueur du magazine préféré de sa mère : « _le petit quotidien_ ». Quelques brides de discussion lui arrivèrent aux oreilles « _tu sais qu'elle serait une des descendantes de la famille Senju, pas étonnant qu'elle dirige tous les hôpitaux de la ville_ », « _j'ai lu dans le journal de ce matin que nos impôts vont directement dans sa poche à cette vieille folle_ », « _Tsunade a sauvé tant de gens qu'elle mériterait une stèle en son honneur, tu n'es pas d'accord Yahiko ?_ », instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur ses oreilles pour se protéger des rumeurs fusant dans la pièce.

Soudainement, la foule cessa tout bruit, les visages se décomposèrent et les quelques personnes encore debout s'assirent précipitamment. Un homme longiligne venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce, Sakura lui aurait donné la cinquantaine, peut-être un peu moins, à vrai dire elle soupçonnait le nouvel arrivant de maquiller son visage pour paraître plus jeune. De longs cheveux noirs et lisses lui tombaient aux creux des reins accentuant la blancheur cadavérique de son visage et ses cernes violâtres englobant ses yeux jaune vif. En se concentrant attentivement elle crut apercevoir en guise de pupille une simple fente noire caractéristique des serpents.

« Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? L'interrogea une douce voix. »

Elle sursauta, inquiète d'avoir été prise sur le fait en pleine analyse du nouvel arrivant puis s'écarta délicatement pour laisser de la place à une brune enjouée.

« C'est la première fois que tu vois Orochimaru n'est-ce pas ? Dit-elle en pointant son index vers le mystérieux personnage.

\- En effet… Il semble différent… Répondit Sakura, songeuse.

\- Il l'est. Si tu veux mon avis, mieux vaut ne jamais lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard, c'est l'un des malfrats les plus dangereux de la ville. »

Sakura tressaillit, sa connaissance de la pègre se réduisait aux quelques films interdit au moins de seize ans qu'elle regarda en douce avec sa meilleure amie durant son adolescence. Ses parents lui interdisaient ce genre de programme qu'ils jugeaient trop violent et effrayant pour son âme délicate. L'image de sa propre personne en train de se faire tronçonner vivante par le brun la persuada de détourner son regard immédiatement.

« Au fait, s'écria jovialement la nouvelle arrivante, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Shizune, enchantée de faire ta connaissance.

Elle inclina sa tête vigoureusement en signe de politesse, un geste excessif pour Sakura qui privilégia une poignée de main.

\- Moi c'est Sakura. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu es nouvelle ici non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu !

\- Oui, en fait je viens d'obtenir mon baccalauréat et je serais étudiante en médecine à la rentrée de septembre, j'ai reçu une lettre m'invitant à cette conférence en même temps que mon dossier d'inscription…

\- Alors c'est toi la fameuse étudiante dont tout le monde parle à l'hôpital… Il parait que tu es un vrai petit génie ! Ria la brune. »

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent face à l'excitation disproportionné de Shizune, un déluge de questions affluèrent dans sa tête à la suite de cette révélation surprenante : tout le monde parlait d'elle ? Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus que la chirurgienne de renommée mondiale fit son apparition sur la scène.

Tsunade se tenait droite face à l'Assemblée de curieux, ses yeux noisette transperçant chaque personne assise au premier rang, une veine sur sa tempe se grossit d'agacement lorsqu'elle aperçut le fameux Orochimaru.

« Bonjour et bienvenu à tous. Je vous ai réuni ici aujourd'hui pour aborder une nouvelle thématique qui me tient particulièrement à cœur : les nouvelles technologies au sein de la médecine, plus particulièrement au service des neurosciences. Débita-t-elle, déterminée. »

La conférence dura au moins deux heures durant lesquelles Sakura eut beaucoup de difficultés à se concentrer à cause de sa voisine mais également en raison de son manque de connaissance dans le domaine pointu qu'était le cerveau. Certains mots sonnèrent trop complexes à ses oreilles pour qu'elle s'y attarde, néanmoins elle prit soin de tout noter dans un carnet format A4 à couverture verte.

Vers midi Sakura fut enchantée de pouvoir quitter l'amphithéâtre où le manque d'air commençait à se faire ressentir. Elle ferma soigneusement son carnet et le rangea dans son sac, à sa grande surprise la brune profita de ce laps de temps pour disparaitre. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de ne pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité.

Un grognement surgit de son ventre, son estomac la tiraillait, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mangé ? Un rapide saut à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pourrait la rassasier mas l'envie de retrouver Shizune était trop présente d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait venir ici sans passer dire le bonjour à tous ses amis « _les laissés pour compte_ ».

L'odeur de la purée chimique possédait chaque recoin de la chambre 1812, les murs d'un blanc immaculé réverbérait la lumière du soleil de manière trop brutale pour le patient dont les yeux se plissaient naturellement. Il aurait aimé tourner la tête et admirer les rayons du soleil mais cela lui était impossible, il avait perdu la possession de son corps cinq ans plus tôt, si seulement il n'avait pas pris le volant après avoir bu tout cet alcool.

« Bonjour, émit une petite voix fluette. »

« _Béni soit cette petite_ _touffe rose_ » pensa l'homme, qui se mit à sourire dès l'entente de la douce voix.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, la jeune fille se balada de chambre en chambre, errant dans des services parfois plus dramatiques que d'autres, la pédiatrie étant son préféré mais également le plus douloureux. Face à des enfants malades et seuls, son cœur se serrait et elle devait rassembler toutes ses forces pour refouler les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Elle évitait soigneusement le couloir dédiait à la psychiatrie, rien que l'aperçu de la pancarte la faisait frémir. L'idée de perdre la raison la terrifiait bien plus que la mort.

Ses jambes avaient beau déambuler un peu partout, elle ne retrouva jamais la mystérieuse Shizune et finit par abandonner sa quête. Tôt ou tard leurs chemins se recroiseraient. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva dans l'espace réservé aux urgences, un brancard risqua de l'écraser et de nombreux internes et infirmiers stressés la bousculèrent dans leurs courses effrénées. C'est à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçut : le brun ténébreux rencontré la veille.

Etalé de tout son long sur un lit d'appoint, légèrement dissimulé par de longs rideaux séparant les malades des uns des autres. Même avec le visage blafard et une légère égratignure sur sa tempe, son charme continuait d'opérer sur la rose. L'infirmière concentrée sur son dossier ne remarqua pas le rapprochement curieux de l'adolescente vers le patient.

Soudainement, un médecin arriva, et lui aussi ne prit pas la peine de remarquer la présence dérangeante de l'adolescente.

« C'est le rescapé du clan Uchiha ! _S'écria-t-il_. Il faut le monter dans une chambre au plus vite. »

La jeune femme en blouse bleue passa son regard alternativement du médecin au patient et s'activa comme par magie à déplacer le lit. Sakura resta de marbre, choquée par le ton employé de l'homme et surprise que ce garçon soit un « _rescapé_ » qu'on devait cacher des autres.

« Mademoiselle, vous n'avez rien à faire ici. _Lui intima une voix lointaine comme un écho. »_

Elle aurait voulu suivre le garçon au passé mystérieux, une raison inconnue lui donnant l'impression qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un à son chevet, d'une présence bienveillante et tendre, presque maternelle. La sécurité de l'hôpital en décida autrement et on l'obligea à quitter les lieux.

De retour devant l'immense bâtiment sa poitrine se gonfla de fierté, s'imaginant déjà avec une blouse blanche, officiant au côté de Tsunade et sauvant des vies par milliers. La vision d'un Sasuke Uchiha seul et isolé écarta son sentiment de plénitude. Il fallait qu'elle voie d'urgence sa meilleure amie.

**[2]**

**C**'était une soirée banale, un peu trop calme et presque bancale. Attablée à la terrasse d'un bar huppé de la petite ville de Konoha, Sakura pouffait de rire aux blagues de son amie. Aussi pitoyables furent-elles, les deux jeunes femmes fêtaient leur entrée à la faculté et n'avaient que faire des autres. L'alcool représentait le meilleur moyen de se libérer du stress de ces derniers mois. Il y avait eu le baccalauréat, les grandes vacances plus que mouvementées et quelques querelles amoureuses, uniquement pour Ino, le bourreau des cœurs de la ville.

« Franchement, qui aurait cru que cette petite nana timide prendrait de la coc ? Non mais tu imagines ? Hinata, cette riche héritière toute coincée en train de se faire une ligne de poudre ? S'écria Sakura, plutôt amusée de la situation que réellement choquée. »

Sa voisine rit. Aussi simple fut cette réaction, elle apaisa l'étudiante aux cheveux roses. Ino Yamanaka avait beau être sa meilleure amie depuis la primaire, il y avait toujours eu des hauts et des bas. Cette année fut une année de bas, mais peu importe leur duo renaitrait de ses cendres tel un phénix, la rose y croyait dur comme fer.

« Au fait princesse, t'étais passée où hier ? Demanda innocemment la blonde.

\- J'ai rencontré un mec. Vraiment beau et cool. Son sourire niais s'assombrit en repensant au brun tourmenté. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Annonça-t-elle sombrement_. _

\- Attend, laisse-moi le temps de me remettre de cette nouvelle déjà. Sakura Haruno a tchatché un garçon ? Elle s'esclaffa. »

Les joues de la rose s'empourprèrent immédiatement. Sakura s'était toujours concentrée uniquement sur son avenir, laissant de côté les distractions, aussi agréables puissent-elles être.

« Ne te moque pas ! J'avais un peu trop bu et il était là, je suis vraiment ridicule, il doit me prendre pour une folle d'ailleurs. Je ne sais plus exactement de quoi nous avons parlé mais aujourd'hui je l'ai vu à l'hôpital, au service des urgences.

\- Le destin est déterminé à vous réunir dis donc.

\- Je ne pense pas, c'était un simple hasard mais… Sakura se stoppa et réalisa qu'elle s'inquiétait inutilement, après tout elle ne le connaissait même pas ce brun. Laisse tomber en fait. »

Les banalités fusaient, les potins aussi et les deux jeunes filles ne cessaient jamais de rire. Peut-être que ce fut à cause d'une énième bière commandée ou de la chaleur pesante de l'été que la rose, d'habitude contre ce genre de débordement, proposa à son ami une virée en boîte de nuit. Toujours est-il qu'à minuit, elles commandèrent un taxi et qu'elles se retrouvèrent dans une boîte électro du coin.

Le rouge des néons, la foule de jeunes se déhanchant et la musique répétitive fascinaient Sakura et réveillaient son côté bestial. Son amie l'emmena au centre de la piste et la fit tourner pendant des heures durant, lui faisant oublier le temps d'une soirée tous ses problèmes et rêves d'avenir.

Ivre morte elle sortit – non sans mal – de l'endroit devenu glauque à cette heure, sa meilleure amie riait de bon cœur avec deux garçons un peu plus âgés et certainement plus lucides que les deux jeunes filles. Le plus grand, roux et percé à d'innombrables endroits fumait nonchalamment une cigarette en lorgnant une fille aux cheveux violets, lorsque cette dernière le remarqua il détourna son regard et proposa aux adolescentes de continuer la soirée dans son appartement. Ino acquiesça sans réfléchir et bien que les quelques verres que Sakura avait pris lui tournait la tête, elle sut que c'était une mauvaise idée.

L'autre garçon, plus petit, blond et maigre passa sa main dans ses cheveux et son regard s'illumina, comme frappé par un éclair de génie.

« Sinon il y a ce bar cool dans le Sud, il ferme dans la matinée et on y sert des boissons vraiment exceptionnelles. »

Sakura ne voulait pas les suivre. Sa mère lui répéta assez dans sa jeunesse que cette partie de la ville n'apportait que des problèmes, en plus d'être très dangereux pour une fille de son âge. Elle aurait aimé que son ami soit aussi responsable qu'elle mais il ne fallait pas trop en demander à la débauchée qu'était la blonde.

« Allez Saku', arrête de jouer les prudes un peu ! Grogna vulgairement Ino. On va bien s'amuser tu vas voir. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de rétorquer que le roux entraina son ami dans une voiture, l'empêchant de fuir, elles étaient prises au piège. Le cœur de la rose s'accéléra, elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, voilà pourquoi elle ne sortait jamais et préférait la compagnie de ses bouquins.

La route parut durer une éternité, assise à côté du conducteur, elle observait furtivement dans le rétro le comportement des garçons envers la blonde au centre, une main posée sur chacune de ses cuisses et la tête mouvant de droite à gauche comme incapable de tenir en place. Cette dernière, inconsciente du danger les guettant, caressait du bout des doigts le visage du roux, riant à chacune de ses blagues.

Naturellement, Sakura ne fut pas surprise face à la petite porte en bois de l'endroit, ce bar matérialisait toutes ses craintes depuis le début de leur voyage nocturne, qui elle l'espérait, comprendrait un retour à la maison, leur destination semblait aussi inquiétante que secrète. Une fente s'ouvrit et une voix semblable à un râle leur demanda le mot de passe.

Sans surprise, le roux chuchota quelque chose d'inaudible dans le petit carré ouvert et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir une grande pièce aux teintes rougeâtre et à l'odeur de tabac froid. La petite troupe entra docilement, invité par le videur à sa placer à une table à l'abris des regards plus proches du bar que de la scène où un spectacle de cabaret battait son plein. Etrangement, la jeune rose se sentit rassurée, elle reconnut quelques personnes importantes de Konoha dans la salle, notamment le banquier de ses parents.

Une femme s'empressa de prendre leur commande et lança quelques regards aguicheurs aux garçons, qu'Ino ne remarqua certainement pas, trop occupée à pouffer de rire face au spectacle mais qui dégoutèrent son amie.

« Alors, Sakura si je ne me trompe, tu vas étudier à la faculté de médecine, c'est bien ça ? S'inquiéta le roux.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher. Lâcha-t-elle, narquoisement. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Pain. Je ne suis pas originaire d'ici, je passe juste quelques mois dans le coin pour le travail. Répondit-il.

\- Quel genre de travail ?

\- Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer et puis on est venu pour se détendre, non ? Je crois que ta copine a un peu abusé de la boisson ce soir. »

En effet, la blonde dormait comme un bébé, la tête posée lourdement sur un accoudoir du canapé en face du sien, la bouche semi-ouverte émettant de légers ronflements. La scène l'attendrit et elle se mit à rire, détendue de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle pensait être d'odieux personnages, n'étaient que des jeunes de passage voulant s'amuser un peu. Cependant, le regard pesant du blond à sa droite l'intimida et machinalement elle s'écarta un peu de sa personne inquisitrice, ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'étais en train de me dire que tu ressembles vraiment à une poupée, j'adorerais figer ton visage dans le marbre.

\- Deidara ! L'interrompit l'autre. On a déjà eu une discussion à propos de ça !

\- Depuis quand trouver une fille jolie est malpoli ? S'outra le blond.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que tu lui as dit, imbécile. Les yeux noisette du roux se posèrent sur Sakura. Deidara est sculpteur, enfin, ça ne lui permet pas de gagner sa vie mais il en est passionné et je suis persuadé que dès que nous t'aurons quitté il t'immortalisera dans une de ses œuvres.

\- L'art ne se monnaye pas, on a déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet aussi. Railla mesquinement l'artiste. Je refuse de vendre une seule de mes créations.

\- Voilà pourquoi nous sommes obligés de vivre dans trente mètres carrés à deux. »

La dispute légère se prolongea encore dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles Sakura détailla la beauté étrangère des deux garçons, elle se sermonna intérieurement de ne pas avoir réalisé plus tôt que leurs accoutrements n'avaient rien de commun ici. Un détail la frappa, chacun portait une chevalière avec une marque différente, sa curiosité maladive lui implorait de les questionner à ce sujet mais elle se ravisa en se remémorant que Pain refusa de s'épancher sur son travail.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce bar ? S'autorisa la jeune fille à demander.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un mythe mais c'est bien vrai, les gens du Nord méconnaissent vraiment le Sud de leur propre ville. Pain, expliques-lui un peu si tu le peux sans l'effrayer.

\- M'effrayer ? Se vexa la rose. Je sais très bien que le Sud est un territoire mal famé tu sais. »

La mine déconfite de Pain en disait déjà long sur le récit qui allait suivre.

« Konoha est une ville très connue, surtout pour les étrangers. Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir que vous devez votre aisance économique grâce à de nombreuses guerres et que les autres capitales de pays sont loin de vous égaler. Il marqua une pause et sembla se perdre quelques instants dans ses pensées, l'air nostalgique. Nous sommes originaires du pays de la pluie, d'Ame plus précisément, certainement la Nation la plus pauvre du monde. Il ria amèrement à ce détail. Nous avons grandi avec les récits de guerre et de suprématie de Konoha, les illustres familles de notre bourg cultivent une haine envers les vôtres qui se seraient enrichit sur leurs dos. J'ai connu la famine et la pauvreté, comme presque tous les enfants de ma génération, il faut que tu saches que le Sud de ta ville que tu méprises tant n'est que du pipi de chat face au chao qui prolifère à Ame. C'est la raison principale pour laquelle tous les jeunes veulent fuir à Konoha, seul le Sud nous accepte, à juste titre le Nord se protège des autres, les dirigeants savent très bien que sinon il perdrait leur félicité. Ainsi, nous connaissons très bien cette région, beaucoup de nos amis y ont élu domicile il y a quelques années pour survivre. Je crois que je m'éparpille un peu du sujet principal. S'amusa-t-il. En fait, ce que tu dois surtout savoir c'est que le Sud de ta ville, s'il est tant discrédité par tes proches nordiques, c'est parce qu'il échappe à votre gouvernement et ce bar en est la preuve vivante. Nous sommes dans le repère d'Orochimaru. »

Les yeux de la rose s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ce prénom tabou.

« Je vois que tu as déjà entendu parler de lui. Pas de panique, je le considère aussi comme le pire être existant sur Terre, je ne m'attarderais pas sur sa personne mais sache que tu dois toujours te tenir le plus à l'écart de lui ou de quiconque faisant parti de son cercle. Il a commis d'atroces meurtres et des actes tellement sinistres et écœurants que je n'ai pas la force de t'en conter. Toujours est-il qu'il règne en maître, la moitié de ta capitale lui appartient et tes dirigeants ne peuvent rien contre lui, ils ont trop longtemps fermé les yeux sur les basses classes sociales et ignoré les revendications de la population pour ramener à la raison une partie d'elle. La triste réalité c'est qu'Orochimaru a profité du dédain des riches pour les pauvres afin de se constituer sa propre armée, gagnant petit à petit le cœur des familles, étudiants ou de qui que ce soit à l'article de la mort.

\- Pourquoi personne n'en parle dans les journaux alors ? S'agita Sakura, captivée par le récit.

\- A ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que gagnerait le gouvernement à épouvanter son peuple ? D'autant plus que cela accréditerait le mouvement d'Orochimaru et la guerre civile ne tarderait pas à survenir. Non, les politiques gardent bien sous silence tout cela, ils espèrent bêtement pouvoir gérer la situation seuls. »

Deidara jeta un regard féroce à son compagnon.

« Je t'avais dit ne pas l'effrayer.

\- Il me semble nécessaire qu'une fille aussi intelligente et qui va être amenée à devenir un membre influent de sa communauté soit au courant de ce qui se trame dans son dos. »

Un long silence s'en suivit, presque gênant et déstabilisant, chacun étant perdu dans des pensées tragiques. Sakura eut la nette impression que Pain possédait des connaissances précieuses, alors une idée lui vint à l'esprit, peut être pourrait-il l'aiguiller sur la question qui la taraudait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu à l'hôpital.

« Ma question va surement te paraitre hors sujet mais tu sembles si bien informé que je me disais que peut-être tu savais… Elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts, mal à l'aise et bloqué par sa timidité. Connais-tu un dénommé Sasuke Uchiha ? »

Elle était loin de s'attendre à la réaction des deux hommes, Deidara failli s'étouffer avec son cocktail et Pain se trahit par le soulèvement de ses sourcils et l'ouverture soudaine de ses orbites.

« Tu le connais toi ? Se précipita de demander le blond, l'air inquiet.

\- Pas vraiment… Enfin c'est un peu compliqué.

\- Il est le parfait exemple des personnes que tu dois éviter de fréquenter, celles dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Lâcha catégoriquement le roux.

\- Pourquoi ? S'offusqua la rose.

\- Il est le bras droit d'Orochimaru.

\- C'est impossible, il a été adorable avec moi, j'étais complètement ivre et il m'a raccompagné chez moi comme un gentleman.

\- Oh mais je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une mauvaise personne, mais sa relation avec le propriétaire des lieux doit t'obliger à arrêter de le fréquenter, tu risques de très gros voire funestes problèmes. Et puis, ce garçon est destiné à un avenir plus que tragique. Oublie-le.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le vigil les pria de quitter les lieux immédiatement, les forces spéciales de la ville débarquaient. La suite fut si rocambolesque que la jeune fille ne sut plus très bien comment ou pourquoi mais elle se retrouva à courir à en perdre haleine la main dans celle de sa meilleure amie pour s'éloigner le plus possible de l'endroit où il ne valait mieux pas qu'on la trouve. Une fois bien à l'écart, elle entreprit de consulter son téléphone pour commander un taxi et découvrit que Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié. La curiosité l'obligea à lui répondre, elle ne savait pas dans quoi elle s'aventurait et bien que la peur tenaillât ses tripes elle était intimement convaincue qu'il avait besoin d'elle.


End file.
